


Note Challenge

by Yuunyanshi



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuunyanshi/pseuds/Yuunyanshi
Summary: Miyako didn't want to cook and Ken was feeling down.To solve both problems, the girl decided to challenge him to a water gun fight: the loser would have to clean the mess and make dinner for them.





	Note Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my (now abandoned) FanFiction account back in march 2015, but since I liked it a lot at the time, I thought that it deserved to be posted here, too. Although I corrected some typos and changed a few things, please be aware that, as an old work, the writing may differ from my newest ones.
> 
>  
> 
> For reference, this story is supposed to take place around 12 years after the events of the anime. Ken and Miyako are not married yet, but already started living together.

Ken arrived at home after a long day at work. Things weren't going as expected there,and that was making him feel rather gloomy those last few days.

But today Miyako wasn't waiting for him watching tv, differently from how it had been since they moved together a couple months before.

"That's… Unusual", he whispered to no one in particular while heading to the kitchen. As he got some water to drink, a note left on the balcony called his attention.

_"This is a challenge. I'll be home in 30 minutes and we will have a water gun war. The loser will have to cook dinner today and clean the mess. Your gun is on the dinning room table. Prepare yourself. Love, Miyako."_

Ken left the note and went to examine his "weapon" in the other room. A colorful big panda water gun was placed on the table. He giggled from the sight of it. That Miyako… Where did she even get this?

Although it would be preferable to not make a mess of their own house splashing water everywhere, Ken was convinced that his girl wasn't going to change her mind easily, and so, proceeded to charge his gun.

"I have work tomorrow, guess I should change my clothes, too."

10 minutes. That's how much time he estimated until her arrival. But Ken was wrong, and heard the sound of the front door opening as soon as he left their bedroom.

Trying to be as silent as possible, he grabbed his weapon and approached the stairs, looking down to locate Miyako on the lower floor.

But there was no sight of her.

He deducted she was waiting for him to make the first move. Walking down the stairs was risky, but otherwise they would probably stay like that for the whole night. Someone had to start this war.

Ken rushed to the lower floor, his weapon ready to be used anytime. A loud noise came from across the corridor, from the bathroom. "So she's just hiding there?", he thought, soon rejecting the idea. She probably had planned this water battle for some time and so, should have something prepared. But she's not the only one that had war strategies.

"Let's pretend she's in control of the situation for now, then make a surprise attack". With this in mind, Ken continued to walk straight to the place where the sound came from, paying attention to all his surroundings.

Suddenly, a silhouette popped from the door by his side, and with a fast movement, Miyako pointed her gun at Ken and shot.

"Bingo! It's my win!" she screamed, joyfully, a bit too early. Her boyfriend managed to just barely avoid her water shot by falling on his back, and immediately prepared his own weapon to shot her.

Miyako managed to hide behind the door, but she knew that just staying there wouldn't be safe. She had to take action again.

They both knew where the other was. The surprise effect was lost. Now there's no choice but to come out and battle face to face.

The girl came out her hiding place and aimed at Ken, but he fled to the living room before she could pull the trigger. Miyako ran after him, with a playful expression on her face.

That was the largest room in the house and had lots of hiding places. Miyako ran after Ken around it some times, missing every shot, while the other seemed more concerned about the state of their home after this weird play.

Barely escaping his girlfriend's 12th shot, Ken watched in pain as their new couch received the blow in his place. He definitely wouldn't like to clean all that mess, and there's no way to do it than winning the battle.

At some point, Miyako stopped shooting. The moment when her gun had to be charged again had finally come. Seeing this chance, Ken stopped running away and turned to face her.

"Sorry, but I'm not cooking dinner tonight", he said, pointing his weapon at her and pulling the trigger fast. A moment after this, a wet Miyako was laying on the floor, with a shameful face staring at the other. As Ken approached his girlfriend, she screamed.

"Why do I always lose to you?! I'm angry now, you're getting wet with me!" suddenly pushing him to the floor with her, Miyako hugged Ken tight, and soon they both were laughing together.

Freeing her boyfriend a while later, the girl stretched her arms. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

Ken nodded, looking at her face. "Yeah, but where did you get that idea from?"

"I don't know, but you seemed in low spirits recently so I wanted to cheer you up! Also, I wasn't feeling like cooking today…" she replied, sighing.

"Is that so? Thank you, Miyako. Then, how about eating out tonight?"

"Really? Yay, bingo!"

"…But let's take a shower before. You are a mess after this," Ken said, "and I'm probably not in better shape thanks to that wet hug of yours."

He got up and helped Miyako. But instead of just giving her a hand, he lifted the girl and left a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I already said that, but thanks for today."

Putting her hands around Ken's neck in an embrace, she rested her head against his chest.

"So, can we do it again sometime?"

"Yes, but let's do it outside or our house might be destroyed in the process", he replied while carrying her to their room.


End file.
